Yūto Sakaki
This is the manga version of Yūto. For the anime character, see here. 'Yūto, '''also known as Phantom, is the secondary protagonist in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga). Along with Yūya Sakaki, whom he shares one body with, as of now unknown circumstances. Appearance Yūto's appearance mirrors that of his anime counterpart, however instead of a black coat, he wears Yūya's hooded cloak with the same style as Maiami Middle-School uniform. Personality Yūto is shown to be very adamant and serious, the exact opposite of Yūya' s personality. If Yūya messed up, Yūto feels the need to clean up the mess to the point of being stubborn, which is shown when Yūya wanted to help him but he refused his help because Yūya was the one who got them into trouble. He always scolds Yūya when he did something irresponsible or for being too carefree despite in dangerous situation and reminds him to focus on what happens at the moment if he got distracted. Abilities Just like his anime counterpart, Yūto has the ability to bring monsters to real life and can cause actual injuries whoever he's dueling. Background Escaping From LC Yūto, along with Yūya, were chased by the Leo Corporation after Yūya apparently hacked into LC's Solid Vision system. While on the run, they bumped into a crying boy near the harbour. Yūto asked him why he was crying, to which the boy answered that he was late to watch the LC Duel as he wished to see a dragon monster from Solid Vision System. Wanting to make the boy smile, Yūya decided to grant the boy's wish, but Yūto objected as he reminded Yūya that they were being chased. Despite his objection, Yūya still insisted and forcefully switched place with him, telling him that they will manage somehow and summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". Just as Yūto had feared, the summoning allowed LC to determine their location, prompting him and Yūya to continue their escape while chiding Yūya for his selfish action. Once again in control, he ran over the rooftops of the city's skyscrapers until he was finally cornered by Shingo Sawatari. Not having any choice, Yūto removed his mask and revealed that he is not Yūya Sakaki, the one they were chasing, but he will become their opponent if they wish to Duel. Yūto vs. Shingo Sawatari Yūto bluffed in hope they able to escape, but unfortunately, Reiji ordered Shingo to capture him. Having no choice, Yūto began his duel against Shingo. As the Duel went on, Shingo started to gain the upper hand while Yūto tried to the turn the table and escape. Unfortunately, Yūto's attempt to keep Dueling while trying to escape didn't last long, furthered by Shingo's knowledge of the Action Field put Yūto at a disadvantage and his LP reduced to 200. Yūya told Yūto that Shingo's Dueling style was not compatible with his and asked to switch place since a large gallery has opened and audience gathered around them, but Yūto told him to shut up since it was his fault they started Dueling in the first place. Once again, Yūya ignored Yūto and forcefully switched place as he promised to defeat Shingo, finally revealing himself to the LC while saying his catchphrase. Yūya vs. Shingo Watching the Duel from inside Yūya, Yūto told Yūya to focus on their Duel since they only have little LP left when Yūya was waving at Yuzu who asked for his autograph, to which Yūya replied that he understand and he will end the Duel. He then warned Yūya of Erebus the Underworld Monarch's effect, and Yūya used Yūto's card to negate the Trap Card's activation. After Yūya won the Duel, both successfully escaped by using a giant Solid Vision paper plane, but Yūto noticed that Yuzu was also riding the paper plane with them and pointed this out to Yūya, who quickly became panicked as it only capable of carrying one person, leading the paper plane to fall into the sea due to overweight. Deck Yūto uses a Phantom Knights Deck. Much like his anime counterpart, it focuses on Xyz Summoning "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". However, in the manga, Yūto uses mostly Trap Monsters with special activation conditions, like "Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet", which can be activated from the hand, and "Phantom Knights Shade Brigandine", which can be activated the turn it is Set. These Trap Monsters allow Yūto to protect his field while easily gathering Xyz Materials. Manga Deck Duels Trivia * Unlike his anime counterpart who refers himself as "Ore", Yūto refers himself as "Watashi" in Japanese. * Despite having striking resemblance with Yūya, Reiji and the others immediately doesn't mistook him as Yūya when they first met, as opposed to his anime counterpart who was often mistaken as Yūya by people who first met him. Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters